


Wrecked

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heartbreak, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sex Slavery, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cumeating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/n) finds her life to be messed up yet again. Too many guys are after (Y/n). And that effects everyone! Enjoy! ;-)





	

 

Ashley had lived in the Woodland Realm most of her life. That was due to the fact that the king never wanted her out of his sight. Years of sexual servitude to him alone fully now. She had learned a long time ago that it was best to just obey and to never disobey him.

 

"Ashley, It is time we elevate what i do to you. Time for me to make you my wife. There is a great honor in this. Having to carry my seed in you!" said Thranduil to Ashley hotly so.

 

She after those words felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't what she had wanted for her life with this man, if you could call him that. This king had taken her at an early age for the sole purpose that she stay his. That when he beckoned that she do what was told to do.

 

"King, I'm honored to be your wife. What will you tell your people?" asked Ashley to him.

 

"That, I have found a wife that lives up to my expectations so fully!" said Thranduil to her.

 

Ashley had taken her seat on his cock. That was the way he wanted her always, on his cock. Loving the way her cunt made his cock so welcomed. Like it had needed it to be.

 

"You know when i grabbed at you. Knew you had to be mine's!" said Thranduil to Ashley.

 

He started to move inside her now harshly so. Setting to a pounding she wouldn't forget. She knew that he'd be sore later on cause of him. That cock always tore her a new one. That her skin would bruise up. Ashley had reached her peak first and then the king lastly. They had gone to shower off what they had done to eachother. She felt real sick now.

 

"You know over time you will grow to appreciate my hospitaility!" said Thranduil to Ashley.

 

Ashhley had gotten out first and went to go and eat. She had found a little something to eat. When, Her only friend there came up from behind her. It had been Tauriel no less.

 

"Hey Tauriel, How are you doing? What are you up to here alone?" asked Ashley to her.

 

"I'm here to see that your okay. Your looking a bit too thin now." said Tauriel to Ashley.

 

"I can barely eat cause of the king. Says that he wants me that way!" said Ashley to Tauriel.

 

They had a light meal at where Tauriel layed and stayed at. Ashley knew she'd be summoned soon. He always got bothered if she wasn't there when she was needed by.

 

"Where were you at? And, Don't lie to me! Cause I will know!" said Thranduil to Ashley.

 

"I was with Tauriel having a light meal and we did a quick patrol!" said Ashley weakly so.

 

"Doing a quick patrol? That, Is something you shouldn't have done!" said Thranduil madly.

 

"And, Why not? It will be mine's soon. Thought, I should have a look around to see my kingdom. Thought that would make you happy. Guess not, right?" said Ashley harshly so.

 

"Don't you understand how important you are to me?" asked Thranduil to Ashley so weak.

 

"You don't seem to actually show any of that to me!!" said Ashley to Thranduil so defeated.

 

She turned her back to him as a sign of resistance. That, She'd not let him win this one. She went to there bed and she dozed off peacefully with the warmest covers now fully. Hours went by and she had gone to see Thranduil in the chair sleeping soundly so. She put some fresh food in front of him to have when he woke and a note to tell him it was her. She went to go for fresh air. When, Legolas came to her and utter harsh words hotly.

 

"I want to bend you over and just take that tiny ass of yours. Mark as mine's and have my seed in you. Have you carry only my child. Make you moan and scream my name day and night. Have you plead for my touch and have you shake all over!" said Legolas to her.

 

He crept a hand to her cunt and felt that it as wet with the words he had uttered to her hotly. Fingering her inside and out. Rubbing at her clit and hearng that beautiful moan.

 

"You see how gorgeous your being for me. I wouldn't force you!" said Legolas to Ashley.

 

She came at those words and he bent to taste what he got from her. Loving her taste.

 

"Legolas, Please I'm going to cum again if you don't stop that tongue!" said Ashley.

 

He kept at her and he made her release. She swirled around to get him off and she had laid her claim on him. He felt pride when this happened and she got him off in no time atall. She had got clean by the lake with him. He kissed good bye as she left to go to the king. He put her over his knee and was angry that she had sex with his son of all things.

 

"You will be married to me in three days time. Your my little slut!" said Thranduil to her.

 

She began to cry and yell for help. But, No help came to her or for her. Legolas heard and knew this was his fault. He must've saw what happened between them. Tauriel heard and she felt pain. She would stage a coup to have her free and had to do so quickly now. Later on, She was rode out of the woodland realm by Tauriel and Legolas to The Shire.

 

"Fordo, We appreciate that you have taken her in. Keeping her safe!" said Legolas sadly.

 

Ashley had woken up and she saw a hobbit. She knew that they were kindly caring. So, She had greeted him warmly. He had offered her tea and toast to have as an icebreaker.

                     ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Legolas and Tauriel had left her there to be safe. That way no more harm would come to her. That King Thranduil would never be able to see her ever again. They made it back in time. They never ever got caught by the king or no one else. They felt proud now happily.

                     ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Ashley had grown fond of the hobbit she stayed with. Having picnics by the lake stream. Having laughs with his friends. But, Being very careful how much she truly got out now. It occurred to them that she may still be at danger from King Thranduil's lusty anger fully. 

 

"Fordo, What did they tell you? About why I had escaped?" asked Ashley to Fordo with tears.

 

"They told me enough to keep you safe. Safe is what you will be!" said Fordo to Ashley.

 

She had gone to her room and cried. She knew her brother Aragorn would be a far better way of protection. She gave Fordo the slip and made her way to her brother Aragon now. He had greeted her warmly and offered her rest and food. She took it and went to rest now. Aragorn had asked her certain question as to why she was there and how'd she got there. She told every bit of info that came to her mind. He understood her fear now fully.

 

"You will stay here and be safe. I will send word to Fordo, ok!" said Aragorn to Ashley.

 

Ashley had a change of clothes and got cleaned up. She saw her brothers wife walking her way. She had a look of concern on her face. She knew what had occurred to her now.

 

"I'm so sorry for what one of my kind did to you. This is very disgusting!" said Arwen to Ashley.

 

"I was brave enough to take the abusive power Thranduil had over me!" said Ashley to her.

 

She walked back to her room. When, She heard a messanger from the Woodland Realm.

 

"King Thranduil is wantng to know if a lady by Ashley is here?" asked Kael to Aragorn.

 

"There is nobody here by that name. Sorry for your troubles!" said Aragorn to Kael sadly.

 

The messanger had left and rode out. She knew if a messanger was here. That he wasn't too far behind. Aragorn knew that she had to be smuggled out through the hidden tunnels. Provided that she had a horse and supplies for her journey away from his kingdom. She rode onto Rohan and all the way to Rivendall to her friend Elrond for safety.

 

"Hello My Dear friend, It has been too long. What brings you here?" asked Elrond to her.

 

"I've come here to beg for safety. King Thranduil is after me!" said Ashley brokeningly so.

 

"I will help you in any way i can. But, Why is he after you?" asked Elrond to Ashley sternly.

 

Ashley told Elrond all that had gone down and all the other details of the attacks that gone on. He held her in an warm embrace that left her worn out and tired from traveling.

 

"You go and get some rest. We have alot to cover tomorrow!" said Elrond to Ashley.

 

She went to go to bed and woke a few hours later well rested. Elrond served her at his table. Elrond would insure her safety as long as she obeyed his rules and that of the land. She had said yes in an instant and was fully welcome to Rivendall as a citizen so happily.

                       ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

King Thranduil had been trying to zero in on Ashley. He missed her body and the way he had abused it. When, He'd find her she'd be wishing for a quick death of all things so fully. Make her scream for mercy as to which he wouldn't give her one bit for her misery.

                       ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Years had gone by and she had been safe at Rivendall. With, Elrond by her side for support. He had gained her trust and she was taught on how to fight combat style fully. She had gotten real good and professional. She'd fight if she was sent out to do so fully.

                       ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Legolas saw as she had gotten even better than him. That when she fought it was with purpose. She had fearlessness in her and was confidently brave. It had showed happily. It made him proud she had gotten so good with any sort of weapon thrown her way. He saw how agelessness had served her well enough. That she did it with bravado so fully.

                       ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Ashley knew that all of her strength was there in full. That, She was going to be brave enough to go see the king now. Elronf had been able to see that it was true and okay now. She had packed up and left to The Woodland Realm to go and see King Thranduil madly.

 

"Is the king available to talk? Or does he cower in his kingdom?" asked Ashley sternly so.

 

King Thranduil told the guards to let her through right away. She pushed pass them all.

He saw that there were huge changes to her. That she had a certain grace about her.

 

"Hello King, I'm here to tell you that your days of trying to find me are over. Done trying to hide from you. It has been years quite literally and you still couldn't find me. I bet that tortured you for years. Not knowing of whom i was with!" said Ashley to Thranduil slyly.

 

He saw that she was taunting him in his own kingdom. That, About put him off for good.

 

"Such things from someone that gave me herself at such an early age!" said Thranduil.

 

"I've accepted that fact completly. But, You will never change!" said Ashley sternly so.

 

She went up to him and laid a hand on him. A way that'd piss him off to full anger now.

 

"I bet, It kills you that I'm no longer scared of you or at your mercy!!" said Ashley to him.

 

She had pulled her back to his front to rub into his cock area. Giving him no mercy either.

 

"You feel how you feel that was me. How you are helpless. Call your son, I know what you saw that day. He gave me love. As you gave me your hate. Hate that shouldn't have happened. How you beat the living shit out of me! For no reason!" said Ashley to the king.

 

She got up off of him to see him in a state of dissarray. That, He didn't know what just went down. She made her way out of the Woodland Realm. To bump Into Tauriel happily.

 

"Hello Tauriel, It is so nice seeing you. The king is a mess now!" said Ashley to Tauriel.

 

She gotten on her horse and fled far away from there. Legolas had caught up to her. She saw him enter her tent. They that night had passion driven sex all that night long. They had needed this for so damn long. Elrond was all too happy to marry them so happily so. Ashley was now Legolas's wife and mate for life. Having a couple of kids as time went.

                     ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

King Thranduil was at stand still for what just occured. That, She had been able to outwit him. For which had made him furious at her. Almost to the point of murderous intents. She was going to learn why it was best to not upset a king and one that would win any day. He marched off with his army in tow to collect what should be rightfully his forever.

                     ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Tauriel hurried over to Ashley and Legolas. Telling them of what was to come of them both. Ashley told her to take there kids and go to King Aragorn and Queen Arwen to safety. She had begun to realize that she was going to need to stand down. She savored those last moments with Legolas. She didn't want to let go and knew it too. That she didn't want him to die all over her. They had kissed one last time and waited for him to arrive.

 

"Ashley, I know you are here. Come out and acccept your fate!" said Thranduil to Ashley.

 

She came out and she was led onto his Moose of a ride. She begun to hate herself for.

 

"It is good that you come willingly or I'd have to drag you by your hair!" said Thranduil.

 

"You forced my hand and now i am to be enslaved to you!" said Ashley bitterly now.

 

They got to the woodland realm and he had her remarried to him. Then taking her to bed to consumate there union. She was allowed to eat after he had at her for hours on end.

 

"You will stay here and stay mine's. Don't comply and I Kill you!" said Thranduil madly.

 

She had his mark upon her skin and she had felt defiled by the king that some grew to love. Months went by and she had his kids. Loving them in that way were her kids only. She raised them the right way and taught them how to fight. Telling them stories at bedtime and tucking them in. Thranduil saw this as a motherly thing to do and smiled wide. She was headed to see the king and heard a dispute going on with Legolas madly.

 

"You know how dear she is to me. Saw this and got jealous!" said Legolas to Thranduil.

 

"A king never gets jealous. She was and is rightfully mine's, SON!" said Thranduil madly.

 

"You only want her as your toy. Where, I'm something more to her!" said Legolas sadly.

 

"She will NEVER know true happiness. Only my cock provides!" said Thranduil harshly.

 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and drove her to go and kiss Legolas sadly.

 

"Legolas, I love you with all my heart. But, I as his wife must obey him now. As long as I shall live. He knows that I must stay his and that is final! You must take care of our kids now.Tell them I love them so very much. I love you so very much!" said Ashley in tears.

 

She kissed him one last time and fled away from him. She later on was hurt in more than one way. The king let her have time to herself to have her process what just happened.  Overtime, She gave the king what he wanted from her. That she obeyed him so fully now. A war broke out and she was told to ride along with the king to the battle front to fight.

 

"King, There is a messenger here for you. Says that it important!" said Korr to The King.

 

"Let them pass and shall speak quickly!! Ashley, Come here!" said Thranduil to Ashey.

 

Legolas had come in with Aragorn with Arwen. Her Childern were there with there dad.

 

"We come to tell a plan that we will win and they will lose!" said Aragorn to Thranduil.

 

They as men had discussed the plan in full detail. She knew her part in all of this and needed not be there. She went to chat with her kids with Legolas for a bit of time and ate. They knew the reason why things happened the way they did and could overlook it all.

 

"The king needs to speak to you now. Have hope Ashley. Be strong!" said Arwen to Ashley.

 

Ashley went to her husband and they had a long chat what needed to be and had to be. She would be expected to fight. The next day rose and she got off the moose and stood at the forefront. Seeing the many orcs that came and she held no fear of death to herself. 

 

"Thranduil, If I go then take care of our kids and say I love them!" said Ashley to her king.

 

"I'm confident that you will not fall. But, In the case I will!" said Thranduil to his queen.

 

She saw them make the first move and she swung her sword in all of the orcs she had at hand. There wasn't mercy or quater for them with her. She hated orcs of all kinds forever. When, One got her in the side and she beheaded them quickly. Legolas saw this and went to her. She had been slashing through too many orcs and Legolas had come to her aide. They took as many as they could and got done with'in a day and some. Her wound only got worse. She begun to look and feel weak. Legolas rushed off to Elrond for his help now. Ashley was healed by Elrond's powerful healing grace. She beamed at her old friend tired.

 

"You rest now and getter better. You had quite a battle well fought!" said Elrond to Ashley.

 

He bent to give her a kiss on her forehead. Seeing to it that she sleep and get her rest. The king had thanked lord Elrond for saving his wife and told him that it wasn't for him. He went to see that she was healing from her wound. Finding her talking in her sleep now.

 

"Legolas, I can't do this anymore. I love the king and you should find another wife. Sorry, That I'm not that one. Remember us to memory and good one at that!" said Ashley sadly.

 

The king sat in the room with his dear wife that truly did love him. He knew that he'd need to lighten up on her. To make certain allowances for her to have some freedom. She woke up eight hours feeling way better. Seeing the king in a chair not far from her. Got up and went to sit in his lap and he saw this and held onto her with all of his love.

 

"Your suppose to be resting up from your wound. Bed now!" said Thranduil to Ashley.

 

"Only if you come to bed with me and hold me tight!" said Ashley To Thranduil softly so.

 

He scooped her up in his arms and she soon dozed off again with him in tow. Loving her now more than ever. Because, She had truly wanted him and that she'd tell Legolas soon. Hours flew by and she had eaten a light meal that he made her, It was soupy broth meal.

 

"Your skill in cooking is well beyond any compair. Can i have more?" asked Ashley softly.

 

He couldn't bring himself to tell her No. So, He served her a bit more before they took off to there Kingdom. She had found Legolas and he understood to a degree what it meant. They got back and Faramir was there and met up with the king. He had hate for Ashley.

 

"Faramir, What are you doing here? Come to abuse me more?" asked Ashley to Faramir.

 

"I'm here to lay claim to you in any manner i see fit and there will be no talk about your freedom. And, You should know that your ass will be mine's!" said Faramir to Ashley.

 

"That sir, Will not happen. She is my wife and one that i love dearly!" said Thranduil mad.

 

He held onto her with all of his power and protection. Faramir would just have to restort to taking things the way he used to do. That pretty little prize would be his and that is that. Wait til she was alone and take her back to Gondor to be seated on his huge cock. Thranduil and Ashley were never apart for too long and that was to insure her safety now. Faramir had grown tired of this and raised an army to go and seige the whole place. Ashley beforehand was taken out of the Woodland Realm and towed to a far way place.

 

"King Thranduil, Where is she at? I demand to have what you stole from us!" said Faramir.

 

"She isn't here. I have no clue as to where she is at, FARAMIR!!" said Thranduil harshly.

 

They had searched the whole place from top to bottom and still no sign of her anywhere. this had enraged Faramir. That he couldn't find that sweet prize that he wanted forever. 

 

Ashley after some time came back to The Woodland Realm to be by Thranduil's side. It occured to Thranuil that she truly loved him with her whole heart and he loved this. That night she gave it her all to him. Moanig his name the way he liked and the way she moved her body. He gripped his wife the way she liked and gave her no mercy one bit.

 

"Thranduil, I'm going to cum. Please. Please. Oh Please!" said Ashley a whimpering mess.

 

He hit her sweet spot and she came hard. He found his release when he saw her release. She was so out of breathe. He rubbed her back to calm her down from her high of an orgasm. She held onto him and cried from the love he gave her. She kissed him so hard.

 

"I love you so very much and truly so, King Thranduil!" said Ashley to Thranduil sweetly.

 

They fell asleep in post-coitial bliss and fell into a wonderfully eloquent dream state. When, he heard his queen screaming for help. He now was outraged by trespassers now.

 

"You see King Thranduil, We knew what went down with you two!" said Faramir bitterly.

 

Thranduil saw as his wife was being dragged away from his sight by Faramir's men now.

 

"You see, I'll be taking her for LONG bit of time. Might pass her along to some of the other guys too. This'll be your harsh punishment!" said Faramir to King Thranduil smugly.

 

"THRANDUIL, HELP ME. THRANDUIL, PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Ashley to Thranduil.

 

Then, He couldn't hear her anymore and he sunk down to the ground in utter defeat now. He'd declared an all out war on Gondor. Having all of the elven solidiers help him out.

                      ~~~~X~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Ashley was passed around to all the guys of Gondor and filled with cum all over her body. Locked her in cell that they had constructed for her especially. She had major hurt.

                       ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

Thranduil was at the border of Gondor and knew of impending battle to come there way. He would make sure that he found her in all the choas that would errupt the next day. See to it that she wasn't hurt too badly and protect her total forms of degree forever in life.

                      ~~~~X~~~~x~~~~X~~~~

Ashley felt like dying. How could her husband and king not raise a hand to help her out. It was unforgivable in her eyes. Had she been bad and not even noticed. Was it her fault? She found a stick a made it into arrowpoint. Began cutting into skin to bled to her death.

                      ~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~

The king had risen an impecable army to get his wife from the hands of her captors now. Making his way to the dugoens and seeing her bleeding to her death. That, She created it.

 

"Ashley, Please. Wake up and live. I need you too much!" said Thranduil to Ashley sadly.

 

He saw what she hd wroten on her arm and he felt even worse. That, She'd been used. He carried her out of there and to safety. She had been too drained of blood and life now. Knowning that it would take an incredible amount of magic to revive her of life and that of blood. That, She needed to live on for the sake of all of her kids and love them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Comments and Kudos! ;-D


End file.
